the_phantom_of_the_operafandomcom-20200214-history
Daroga (Animated)
nn Storyline Daroga is first seen in the crowd at the opening night of Romeo and Juliet. Later that evening he watches from a distance as the body of Monsieur Rober is found hanging in Box Five. Daroga more than anyone else is suspicious of the Opera Ghost. At the Masquerade Ball, Daroga silently approaches Raoul de Chagny and Christine Daaé. When Raoul enquirers as to who he is, Christine responds that he is known as the "Persian" and that he is always at the Opera. After the disappearance of Christine and the fall of the chandelier, Raoul searches Christine's room when he meets "the Persian". The Persian tells him that he will take him to Erik and Christine only when he is sure that Raoul is in love with Christine. He tells him that he will face countless dangers and that Erik is a fearsome adversary. He also hints his knowing Erik personally. They go together in search of Christine.They face many traps and dangers as they make their way through the underground passages but stumble into Erik's torture chamber and watch helplessly as Erik begs for Christine's love as she weeps. As Christine weeps Erik gives her the ultimatum; Marry him or he will blow up the Opera House. Erik leaves her to think on her decision. Erik unties her and leaves to let her think on her decision and returns to discover her talking with Raoul and Daroga. Erik presses a mechanism which heats the torture chamber to an unbearable temperature to demonstrate the seriousness of his threat. Erik in particular taunts Daroga commenting that he is no longer chief of the Persian police because he pursued Erik to Paris. Daroga explains to Raoul that years ago he sought Erik on a charge of murder. When a body was found and identified as Erik's, Daroga was celebrated and given a generous pension (which he lives on). He relocated to Paris and discovered Erik in the opera Cellars. The men compromised; Erik would not reveal that he was still living and would commit no murders and Daroga wouldn't reveal his location. As Erik broke his word by killing Rober, Daroga began hunting him again. As the temperature rises the men desperately seek away out of the room. Raoul discovers a nail that opens a hole to the river beneath. The men escape and swim to save Christine. As the make their way back to Erik's house, they discover gunpowder and realize that Erik will blow up the Opera house. They return to the Torture chamber to warn Christine. Christine agrees to marry Erik so long as Raoul is allowed to live. Erik floods the cellars and in doing so floods the torture chamber causing Christine to beg for Raoul's life. Erik releases them and Christine stands by her promise to Erik. Erik bids her to come forward is moved to pity that Christine would allow him to touch her face for Raoul's sake. He gives her a wedding band and tells her to think of it as a wedding present and to go with the man she loves. Erik says that he is ready for death and plays his organ with such anguish that the roof caves in. Daroga, Christine and Raoul escape while Erik dies under the rubble. From the river, Christine laments that all Erik wanted was for someone to love him as she is comforted by Raoul. Daroga agrees and says that Erik is now beyond man's hate and perhaps god would pity him. Portrayal hhhddd Relationships jhhh Trivia * The animated Daroga is one of the few onscreen depictions of the character. The exceptions being the 1935 version, Phantom on Ice, the David Stellar musical and the adaptation of Susan Kay's Phantom. * In this version Daroga seeks to capture Erik for a murder in Persia. When a body is found and wrongly identified as Erik's, Daroga is rewarded and celebrated. When he discovers Erik is living and could reveal his existence (ruining Daroga's reputation and career) he comes to a deal with Erik. This varies from the original novel. Susan Kay replicated this mutual agreement in her novel Phantom. * In Leroux's novel, the Persian has jade eyes and ebony skin and has taken to wearing westernized fashions. In this adaptation he has brown eyes, lighter skin and wears a turban. Despite this, this Daroga is the most faithful incarnation. Media Gallery Category:The persians Category:Male Characters Category:Animated